The health benefits of having available in the home distilled water, both for drinking and other purposes, are well known. However, the cost of purchasing distilled water from dealers is high, and it also is inconvenient due to the need for handling of large volume containers.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to homeowners and others to be able to distill water from the water supply available in the home. As with other such items of home equipment, it would be highly desirable if the distiller would be fully automatic such as to require minimum attention by the user. In addition, the automatic controls should preferably include a means for insuring that failure of the heating system or other components does not result in safety hazards or other undesirable results, such as flooding of the surrounding area due to a valve failure.
It would also be desirable if such unit could be compact and adapted to be mounted adjacent to the point of use of the distilled water, i.e., the kitchen or other living areas of the home. While there has been heretofor provided and proposed many designs for water distillers which include various automatic controls and which operate relatively efficiently, none of these designs has combined all of the features into a compact, light weight design suitable for use as a home distiller.
It also would be advantageous that such home distilling be relatively efficient due to the high cost of energy, in particular, electrical energy, and the relatively great amounts of heat required to heat and to vaporize water.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a distiller which is fully automatic.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a distiller in which such automatic controls are combined with safety features to largely eliminate the possibility of failures of a type resulting in safety hazards or in damage to the surrounding areas.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a distiller for water which is light weight, compact and able to be mounted conveniently in the living areas of the home, adjacent to the points of use.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such distiller which operates relatively efficiently.